


Just in Case

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/F, Ficlets and drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Ginny/Luna: they settle down to live in Muggle London.





	Just in Case

They put their wands over the door frame, "just in case", and make a half a promise and half a dare to see how long they can go without using them. 

The first week they flood their flat after leaving the water running to wash their knickers and the whole floor ends up soapy, they give up on bed sheets because they cannot seem to make the fitted bedsheet to actually stay and the only thing they've eaten are the leftovers that Ginny's mum keeps sending over.

Late at night they turn off the lights and open the windows and sit on the floor covered in blankets, and Luna kisses her after the first shooting star runs through the midnight sky.


End file.
